numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble ' is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall and the ever eighteenth episode of Season 1. 8 is the biggest Numberblock in this episode called "Double Trouble". Story Of Numberblocks That Double Up And Split In Half 1 explores the Double Dungeon of Doom. Being forbidden to enter, she goes to a magic mirror which creates another 1. '''1 '+ 1 = '''2 The dungeon lets 2 proceed. 2 takes out two torches. He sees and counts two paths and doesn't know which one to take. He goes to another magic mirror which creates another 2. The first 2 takes the left path and the second 2 takes the right. Both 2's see inanimate (but rather frightening) rubber snakes. They step through the paths carefully. Then they see a boulder blocking an entrance. They push it, but they're not strong enough. 2 + 2 = 4''' 4 pushes the boulder and comes in. In the hole of the ceiling, 4 sees golden apples. He tried to cross the bridge to the rope, but falls off to the red ball pit, due to the bridge being pulled by a rope in the middle. He climbs back up and sees another magic mirror which creates another 4. Each of the two 4's take one side of the bridge. They come closer to the rope. 4 + 4 = '''8 8 climbs the rope and sees eight golden delicious apples. When he takes them all, there is a rumbling effect and the bridge is getting wobbly. 8 = 4 + 4 8 - 4 = 4 Quickly, the 2 4's leave the room. The boulder chases them. When each of the two 4's take a path, the boulder breaks between them. The two 4's see rubber snakes. 4 = 2 + 2 4 = 2 + 2 Carefully, the four 2's make it away from the snakes and see the entrance door closing slowly. They dash to it. 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 The eight 1's run out of the dungeon. The last 1 loses her hat after the door knocks it off, but quickly grabs it before the door completely closes. The 8 1's then eat all the apples. Appearances One, Two, Four, Eight. (Double numbers from 1) References The episode's story refers to Indiana Jones. Notes * 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, and 10 are absent in this episode. * There is the only episode since 8's debut where 3 is absent. * 4 stays as a square the whole episode. * A Wilhelm scream is heard when 8 falls. * This is the first time equation magic is duplicated. * 8 is the only Numberblock who has two arrangements (vertical and Octoblock) in this episode. Other numberblocks have only one arrangement. * This is the first time 2 uses a magic mirror, since he did not for the first half of the first season. * This is the second time since Ten out of Ten that Teresa Gallagher and David Holt haven't done any voice work for an entire episode. * The following objects in the game Numberblocks Make & Play are from this episode: ** The bridge scene. ** The apples. ** The Indiana Jones hat. * This episode had early concept art. In it, Four's eyes are round rather than square. *This episode reveals that Four hates round things. *In the part where Eight falls after he collects all the apples, he does the Wilhelm Scream. Goofs *The two 4s say "River snakes!" instead of "Rubber snakes!" Running Gags Numberblocks saying "Double up" (except 8) and "Split in half" (except 1) Gallery Click here. Concept art Bluezoo concept1.PNG|Concept art #1 Bluezoo concept2.PNG|Concept art #2 Bluezoo concept3.PNG|Concept art #3 Bluezoo concept4.PNG|Concept art #4 Bluezoo concept5.PNG|Concept art #5 Bluezoo concept6.PNG|Concept art #6 Bluezoo concept7.PNG|Concept art #7 Bluezoo concept8.PNG|Concept art #8 Bluezoo concept9.PNG|Concept art #9 Bluezoo concept10.PNG|Concept art #10 Bluezoo concept11.PNG|Concept art #11 Category:Episodes Category:Characters in episodes Category:Round Thing Haters